


Infectious Emotions

by GoodJanet



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Al's always had a thing for Sam, and Tina and his many conquests are cover stories or embellishes for a truth he'd never tell. It's just easier that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectious Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyren2132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/gifts).



**[1]**

"You sure you and Tina don't wanna grab dinner with Donna and me?" Sam asks.

Al swallows hard and hopes the kid didn't notice. He thinks he maybe got away with it, but he sees Sam's brows furrow, and even though he doesn't say anything, he knows Sam's at least suspicious.

"Okay, Al. I understand."

The worst is that the kid probably really does.

**[2]**

"I swear she has the nicest knockers of any broad I've ever--"

He stops short when he sees Sam's face of disbelief, and Al hopes to god his face isn't red.

"Well, she did. Does," he finishes lamely.

"If you say so, Al."

**[3]**

"So, when do I get to meet Lacy?" Sam prods.

Al tries not to notice the way Sam's shirt rides up when he leans back like that.

"Oh, uh, I'll have to see when Lucy's free."

"Lacy."

"What?" Al asks, finally back in the present.

"You said her name was Lacy."

"Oh yeah."

There's a pause.

"I can't wait to meet her."

Lacy and Al mysterious separate a few days later.

**[4]**

It's Christmas and Sam's giving him a hug and handing him a gift, and everything feels bright and amazing.

The present turns out to be a tie that doesn't go with a single shirt he owns, making it a perfect addition to his wardrobe.

"Uh oh, Al. Look."

Sam points up.

Leaves and white berries.

Shit.

Sam smirks.

"I'm gonna go have some more eggnog."

Sam lets him go.

**[5]**

"You're avoiding me, Al."

"No I'm not! I spend all my time with you!"

"Al, we haven't worked together in weeks. Do you realize that?"

He did. He knew. It was all on purpose, but he wasn't going to tell that to Sam's Bambi eyes and sad frown.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam."

"Better to be ridiculous than oblivious, I guess," Sam mutters.

**[+1]**

"See, Al? If you had just let me get a word in edgewise, we could've done this a lot sooner."

Sam leans down to kiss him again, and Al practically melts beneath his hands.

"Me and my big mouth, huh?"

Sam smiles.

"You have a very nice mouth, Al."

Sam kisses him before he can say another word.


End file.
